


Kinktober | Genji76 edition

by deducemedetective



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fooling around in a closet, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking, alluding to daddy 76, submissive genji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducemedetective/pseuds/deducemedetective
Summary: Will contain a series of kinktober drabbles/ficlets for the Genji76 pairing. Also will most likely be continued after October ends.





	

It had started out so innocently. A successful mission, a celebration back at the base. Reinhardt booming about his ability to stomach lethal amounts of alcohol, followed by McCree twanging a challenge. Soon enough, practically the entire crew was wasted, including a certain soldier and a certain ninja.

This wasn’t the first time the agents had gotten drunk together. New Years had been near-disastrous for anyone of drinking age, prompting Angela to dutifully enforce a prohibition that lasted the entire month. This time round, though, it seemed that rowdy group was simply enjoying a bit of drunken fun. Even Hanzo joined in, nursing his gourd of sake and cracking more and more smiles the redder his face flushed.

Genji had somehow managed to swipe McCree’s bottle of Tennessee Fire, slinking into the kitchen to retrieve a couple shot glasses. The cyborg walked in on none other than Jack Morrison bent over in front of the open refrigerator, rummaging for some munchies. The soldier apparently didn’t hear Genji’s entrance, and the Shimada definitely took more than a couple moments to admire the view. It was right then that Genji’s tipsy brain abandoned impulse control. A couple silent strides and he stood right behind Jack and then-- _smack!_ Genji’s metal palm connecting with the Commander’s ass produced the most satisfying sound. Jack yelped and jumped up, banging his head on the fridge in the process, whirling around to face the now wheezing cyborg. Genji doubled over as he laughed, while Jack sputtered and glared and turned beet red.

“You little _brat_ ,” he growled, though the amused glint in his eyes assured Genji that the soldier wasn’t actually angry.

“What’s the matter?” Genji countered, his feigned innocence overshadowed by the devilish smirk on his lips. “Are you going to punish me?”

… And that was how they ended up here, in the walk-in pantry. It had only taken mere seconds for the soldier to skillfully restrain Genji in an armlock and shove him into the closet-sized room, pinning him against a shelf while making sure the door closed behind them. The two were left in darkness, save for the soft green glow of Genji’s lights, which were just bright enough to illuminate the smug grin on Jack’s face.

”You think just because I’ve had a few drinks, that gives you an excuse to be a smartass?” Jack held tight to the cyborg as he squirmed under his strong grip. “That’s pretty bold, _boy_.”

,

Despite his vulnerable position, Genji was still grinning. He wiggled again to test Jack’s hold, a shiver passing down his spine when he felt the soldier’s hands tighten around his wrists. “It was hard to resist. You bending over like that-- your ass was practically begging to be slapped.”

That earned Genji a sharp growl from the older man, the sound making him shudder again. He loved it when Jack got all worked up over something like this. One rough hand smoothed down the sleek metal of his waist, fingers squeezing briefly at his hip to draw a needy sigh from the cyborg. He wondered what Jack planned to do with him, pinned against a damn shelf in a pantry, of all places-- _smack!_ It caught Genji off guard, his touch sensors jarred by the sudden impact to this ass, and a broken shout sounded from his throat before he could stifle it. His whole body stiffened, then relaxed, a shaking sigh escaping his lips. He heard Jack chuckle behind him, and he felt the soldier’s hand rubbing gently over the place where it had just slapped.

“Fair is fair, hm?” Jack rumbled, leaning in to nuzzle against the crook of Genji’s neck, lips ghosting over his ear. “But you know that there’s no way I’m stopping at _one_. You’ve had some spankings coming for a long time, boy. Why don’t we just get them out of the way now?”

Genji couldn’t hold back a quiet whimper of anticipation. The synthetic skin was still throbbing where Jack had slapped it, and he had to admit that the sensation was _fucking amazing_. Still, the threat of more spanks didn’t quite scare away his bratty attitude. “Jack, if you wanted to touch my ass, all you had to do was ask--” His words were nearly cut off by the second spank, this one with a bit more force behind it. Genji’s body jerked with the shock, the sound bursting from his throat this time sounding more like a moan.

“I know.” Jack smoothed his palm over the abused cheek. “And I know you’d say ‘yes’, because if you had the choice, you’d let me touch your ass all-- day-- long.” He punctuated each word with a firm squeeze to the cyborg’s rear, earning a high-pitched whine. “Wouldn’t you?”

“Hnnn-- yes,” Genji finally admitted, lewdly pushing his hips back to encourage more contact. “I would, I would.”

A satisfied grin stretched over Jack’s lips. It was always a pleasure, getting Genji to come undone like this. The sassy brat reverting into a needy slut. He brought his hand back once more, delivering another slap. “How many was that?”

“Three,” gasped out Genji, unable to keep the shaking out of his voice now. The smartass smirk was gone from his face, replaced with a slack jaw, mouth hanging open as his breath came in heated pants. Jack didn’t even have to keep him pinned to the wall anymore; he let go of Genji’s wrists and the cyborg moved only just enough to reposition his hands, bracing against the shelf. He pressed his chest flush against the shelf, arching his spine to willingly present his ass.

Jack wetted his lips and swallowed hard, taking in that gorgeous sight. Sassy, bratty, Genji Shimada-- practically begging to get spanked. Jack couldn’t be more pleased. He wasted no time in dispatching another set of spankings. Three more, striking the untouched cheek this time. The soldier reveled in every jerk, gasp, and noise that Genji made in response to each hit, pausing between each one to rub affectionately over the soft skin.

By the time Jack decided he was satisfied, Genji’s legs were shaking and soft whimpers accompanied every exhale. “C’mere,” the soldier urged, drawing his hands around the man’s waist and tugging him into an embrace. Genji moved willingly, melting against Jack with a happy sigh. They found each other’s lips and kissed, slow and deep, sharing the sharp cinnamon taste that remained on Genji’s tongue. When they finally broke apart, both men were breathless, minds still spinning from the alcohol.

Jack grinned down at his cyborg, pressing a few lazy kisses to Genji’s temple. “That was… good,” he murmured. “Very good.”

But the younger man’s fiendish smirk was back, that mischievous glimmer in his eye returning as he met Jack’s gaze. “‘Was’? We aren’t finished.” Jack’s response died in his throat, the sound dissolving into a stuttered moan as Genji’s palm squeezed at the obvious bulge in the front of his pants. His face flushed immediately-- he’d enjoyed their impromptu session in the pantry much more than he’d anticipated, apparently.

“I’ll be waiting in your room,” Genji promised in a sultry whisper. With a wink and an unashamed laugh, the cyborg slipped past Jack and out of the pantry, gone.

And Jack found himself inspired with new encouragement to succeed in _all_ future missions.


End file.
